


Hidden wings colour

by BFHwantsblood, Krysten0216Wheeler



Series: Hidden Tony [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Gen, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2019-11-19 12:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten0216Wheeler/pseuds/Krysten0216Wheeler
Summary: Tony has wings and everyone thinks they know what colour they are.The stories in this series are mostly one shots that can be read individually.





	1. Code Gold

The world changed overnight on Tony Starks 21st birthday. Before that night wings were a private thing, they were shared only with family and the trust of loved ones. Your wings show your soul, they are a representation of your true self. It was believed that the darker your wings are the darker you are.   
  
On Tony’s 21st birthday he shows up that morning to his favourite coffee shop and the world seems to stop and stare at his wings which arch above him as tips that almost trail on the ground. The feathers falling perfectly in place and each one being the gleaming iridescent black of a Raven.  
  
The whispers follow him all day, the whispers of him being a bringer of death, a Merchant of Death. The whispers are followed by people pulling out wings in broad daylight, proudly showing off their bright colours. 

  
  
Tony smirks at the scared look his competition gives him as he stretches out a wing just ever so slightly from behind his back. He already knows they will give in like putty in his hands. That these people are so scared of just the sight of his wings that they will give him anything he wants just to leave the room.  
  
“Welcome, come take a seat and let’s talk about what I would like to happen.”  
  
He makes a gesture to the seats and his wing copies the movement.  
  
He eyes them, like a hawk watching its prey as he fights back a laugh when he can count not a single wing apart from his own. He knows all their wings anyway, has data on all of them, data like who is cheating on their wife or who aren’t paying their taxes. He wants to laughs when he knows how much smaller their wings are to his, how insignificant he will make them.

      
  
“Welcome home sir.”  
  
“Hey J.”  
  
He is tired from a long day of keeping his company in line. Things had only gotten more hectic since his return from his capture and the death of Obadiah Stane.  
  
“Code gold, J “  
  
“Of course, I will let you know if anyone is approaching the house.”  
  
He heads to the workshop bathroom, stripping off and chucking his clothes down the shoot. He steps into the sunken floor as robotic hands slide from the walls and roof. Each one spraying a compound over his wings and he watches the foam fall off black before going down the drain.  
  
Another hand gives him a showerhead and he is careful to keep the water from his face as he washes up.  
  
  
It takes twenty minutes for the whole processes to be done and he is almost blinded when the light reflected off his crystal tip ends flash him. He runs a hand down the feathers watching as it changes from metallic gold to a pale gold then into crystal clear.  
  
Such a different contrast to the paint that keeps his soul from being seen. He would never have made the changes to the world with such a soul on display. He still doesn’t know how his wings can look like this. By all rights, they should be as dark as what he tells the world they are.  
  
“Sir, Dummy is about to put spray on the welding torch again.”  
  
He lets out a snort at his eldest antics, before turning form the mirror and quickly slips into workshop clothes.   
  
“Dummy, put that down.”  
  
The bot beeps in disappointment before turning to him with beeps of excitement.  
  
Tony lets out a sigh at the clang of the extinguisher being drop and claws make a beeline for his wings.  
  
He can’t help but smile as he says.  
  
“Yes, the shine wings are out.”  
  
The claws touching his feathers are surprisingly gentle for such a clumsy bot.   
  



	2. What is code Gold?

It's his second day in the tower and Clint has yet to see his host. He knows that Tony Stark must be busy, with a brain like his how can he not be.  
  
He looks to the elevator before giving in and moving to it. The doors open after a moment and he steps in and then remembers he isn't sure where Tony will be.  
  
"Jarvis, where is Tony?"  
  
"Sir is currently in his Laboratory."  
  
"Take me there then."  
  
"Code Gold is in effect so that floor is off-limits."  
  
Code gold what the hell is code gold, no one has told him of any tower codes let alone a code gold.  
  
"What is code gold?"  
  
"I am unable to give you any information on that."  
  
Clint let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"Take me to Nat."  
  
The elevator started to move without another word.  
  
  
It's over a group dinner that he brings it up.  
  
"No Tony again?" Steve asked looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"Jarvis said code gold was still in effect." Bruce answers.  
  
"What is code gold?" He asks hoping that one of them would know. It had been bugging him all afternoon.  
  
"Tony told me it was, need to know," Rogers sounds frustrated at that.  
  
"Tony told me code gold is doing maintenance work on his bots," Nat says looking thoughtful.  
  
"He told me it was his alone time," Bruce says looking puzzled.  
  
  
  
"Jarvis told me you were looking for me yesterday," Tony says strolling into the kitchen and making a beeline for the coffee pot. With his back mostly to him, Tony is hidden behind his large raven wings. Considering the man's size it is still somewhat shocking that his wings are larger than Steve's.  
  
"Yes, but he told me code gold was in effect?"  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
Tony turns and there is almost a dreamy happy look in his eyes.  
  
"What's code gold?"  
  
Tony tilts his head and then give an almost shy smile.  
  
"Code gold is family time?"  
  
"Family?"  
  
"Yep, with how busy my schedule is, whenever I have a block of free time I spend it with my bots and Jarvis."  
  
Tony turns slightly so he's looking away from Clint.  
  
"Jarvis, love of my life do you mind coming out and so I can show you off."  
  
"Not at all, sir."  
  
Off to Tony's side, a gold light flickers into life. It's all moving lines and he can see where the gold in code gold comes from.  
  
He looks at Tony as the man looks at Jarvis and he now can't blame the man for having time away, not with the look of utter love he can see directed at Jarvis. He knows that look so well. It's the look he wears when he is looking at his kids.  
  
"It is nice to meet you like this, Jarvis."  
  
"It is nice for you to see me for a change."  
  
The code moves more as the AI talks and maybe from now on Clint will be a little more careful with how he talks to the AI.  


	3. A house made for wings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bruce first came to the tower.
> 
>  

Bruce blinked not really even sure he was awake. The bed he was on was so soft and for once there was not the smell of mould or dust in the air. Opening his eyes, he looked around at a vaguely familiar room, he remembers Tony Stark showing him to it just before he passed out on the bed.  
  
He sits up and is slightly surprised to see that the bed he's on is larger than any bed he'd ever seen and round taking up the centre of the room. He didn't put much thought into it and his attention shifted to the voice talking.  
  
"Good morning, Doctor Banner."  
  
His eyes darted around.  
  
"No need to be alarmed I am Jarvis. Mr Stark's AI."  
  
He lets out a breath remembering hearing Jarvis on the way to this room with Tony.  
  
"Sorry Jarvis."  
  
"It is quite all right. Mr Stark was wondering if you would be joining him for breakfast?"  
  
"Sure. I'll meet him."  
  
"You will find clothes outside your door for you if you wish to change. Please let me know if there is anything else you need."  
  
Bruce nods, climbing from the bed and having to reach down and grip his torn pants just to stop from tripping over. slowly he opens the door and is pleasantly surprised to find a set of comfortable looking clothes. Nothing like the slack and button-up shirts he pictured Tony favoured.  
  
It took him five minutes to shower and change before he was moving from the room following Jarvis's directions, the smell of pancakes getting stronger as he went.  
  
"Sir will be here shortly. Food is on the table and your tea is in the pot in the kitchen."  
  
He didn't ask how Jarvis knew he drank tea, he just moved to pour his cup before heading to the dining table.  
  
Bruce frowned slightly as he sat in the chair. he wasn't sure why but the chair had a different design. They were all high like a bar stool and something about the shape was off.  
  
Before he could think on it more he heard footsteps and turning he eyes Tony as he enters. The first thing he notices was the man had dark singlet on and very well worn jeans. His hair was wet and his eyes were fixed on the kitchen.  
  
"Come on J, I know you can do better than that."  
  
"The streets are blocked, no truck is able to get through right now."  
  
Tony lets out a grumble like sound before the man is lost from sight behind iridescent black wings. His eyes widen slightly. He had heard that Tony had large wings, had heard much about them yet he hadn't seen them in person. The wings seemed to be millimetres from brushing the ground while they arched over his head.  
  
As Tony turned Bruce was transfixed on the way the light caught his wings. The blues and purples showing in a way of a raven. Tony didn't seem fazed at the eyes on his wings.  
  
"If you want a photo, I'm sure Jarvis will print you one."  
  
He turned around as he smiled.  
  
"I'm sure I'll see them plenty while I am here."  
  
Something in his brain clicked a warning of wrong as he glanced across the table. He was sure he had seen a seat there.  
  
Tony's laughter rang around the room as he did take the seat across from Bruce. It now made perfect sense as to why the table and chairs were so high.  
  
He watched the man lean back on a backrest that hadn't been their moments before. And as if getting his confusion Tony smiled.  
  
"You have no idea how annoying it is trying to get wings like this around a chair back."  
  
He gestured a hand to the seat beside Bruce.  
  
"Jarvis."  
  
Before his eyes, the chairs back moved down, till the seat looked like a stool before only the middle third of the seat rose and settled into place.  
  
"Every part of this tower is designed for wings to feel free to show off some feathers."  
  
Breakfast had been pleasant and filled with science talk in a way he hadn't done in years. Tony Stark was every bit the genius he had heard about. If anything that he had heard about him had been watered down and yet not once did he make Bruce feel inferior.  
  
   
  
Three days later he opened his wardrobe, freshly showered and about to head for Breakfast. It had become routine to have breakfast together as it was the one meal they were both awake for whether it be Tony's all-night binge till he went to bed after their meal or Bruce waking up for it.  
  
He looked over the shirts before fingering ones that he had been ignoring. The shirt was a pale grey and no designs unlike a number of the other shirts Tony had gotten him. It was clean and knew it would fit him well and yet he had been reluctant to wear it.  
  
He fingered the buttons lining the lower back and is still so sure that it will fit perfectly. He wasn't sure about this idea and yet standing here wasn't getting anything done either.  
  
Taking the shirt from the hook he made quick work of the buttons before letting out a breath and calling up his wings. There was no pain and yet a comfortable weight grew along his back. His wings stretched out and he can see the faint bits of green before it changed to his blue tips.  
  
Before he can change his mind he slips the shirt over his head and feels the three parts to the back fall around his wings. It was hard at first to find all the buttons and he was glad for all his yoga and other flexibility training he had gone through in search of his control.  
  
Finally, once he was done he left the room quickly before he could change his mind.   

* * *

Tony was already seated at the table when he heard Bruce enter, he wasn't quite sure what made him look up from his tablet, something about the way Brucey bear moves sound off most likely.  
  
His eyes fixed on Bruce and his almost hurried nervous look before they flicked to the hints of feathers peaking out over the scientist's shoulders and slightly around his sides. It wasn't until Bruce went to get his tea that he got his first look at them that wasn't just old pictures.  
  
The wings were average size and flowed from a bright green at the wrist peeking just over Bruce's shoulder to calming blue primary feathers. For some weird reason, everything about the feathers colour combination spoke of calm even if the man nor the way he held his wings were calm right now.  
  
"Green bean, come to try out the furniture, I knew you couldn't resist me."  
  
He watched with satisfaction as Bruce's wings calmed from their tense position.  
  
"Never could."  
  
Tony blinks then smiles as his fellow scientist smiles at him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think and what you would like to see next.


	4. Clint and his nest

He's been gone just over a day from the tower and has missed his room which is surprising since he has been in the tower less than a week. It's late and it takes all his energy to strip off his clothes before he flops down onto the way too soft bed and passes out.  
  
He wakes to the heavy and yet pleasant weight of wings covering him. It is still so strange to be able to stretch out his wings when he sleeps and have most of them on the… How does he have all of them on the bed?  
  
He sits up and looks around. It is defiantly his room. The wall above his bed has that really awesome painting of a hawk, that somehow feels like a welcoming present from the genius that owns the place and yet the bed is not the one he had two days ago.  
  
"Jarvis, what happened to my bed?"  
  
"Sir finally was able to get the bed he wanted for you delivered. He apologies for the wait."  
  
The bed is large and round. He has to wonder how the bed even got through the door. He stretches his wings out again and notices that he has at least a foot to spare on either side. it is quite something and he flops back down on the bed just to enjoy the feeling.  
  
He knew and has seen how many abutments to the house are done just to incorporate wings. He just didn't know Tony would think to do them in his room as well.  
  
He leaves the bed only pausing to pull on sleep pants before heading to the kitchen. He barely notices who is at the table as he makes for the man at the coffee maker.  
  
"Tony," he says in warning as the man turns, eyes fixed on him and looking slightly unsure.  
  
"Legolas"

* * *

  
Tony turns from the coffee maker keeping his wings still and not arching them in the surprise he feels. He had only just come up from the workshop to get some food before heading back down.    
  
"Legolas." He says.  
  
"Thanks for the new bed man. It's amazing."  
  
Clint's wings arch slightly and Tony can make out the dusty orange that mixes to a warm brown at the tips.  
  
The wings look soft and are showing every sign that Clint is happy.  
  
"Don't mention it, really don't, Cap will give me that frustrated look if he found out I was using the iron man suit to collect furniture."  
  
Clint nods as he smiles.  
  
"If you ever need me to run interference let me know.    
  
He nods back.  
  
"Will do Bird Face, now go put on a shirt before you scare my Brucie bear away with your nicely sculpted abs."  

 


	5. Watching and then accepting.

Natasha had watched Tony when he was her assignment, had watched the way his wings didn't speak. The way he must have had trained so very hard to pull it off, she had never trained like that. She had been taught to keep her wings hidden as they gave away to much, the grey of her feathers a neutral colour and the size showing having nothing in her heart for a long time.  
  
Yet she watched the Tony Stark move around the tower Black wings proudly on display. Wings that mean intelligence, darkness and death and yet he only ever hid them when he wore the amour.  
  
She watched as first Doctor Banner started spending a few minutes here and there with his wings out. The wings of calming blues and greens that looked so innocent next to the Raven wings.  
  
Next was Clint who she had never seen bring his wings out around the shield base. His warm wings showed how relaxed he had become only days after moving in. His chatter to her about how much he loved the new bed Tony had gotten him.  
  
 With both their wings Tony had done little more than show them how to work the extras around the tower. How Almost everything was designed to work around their wings. It was this that gave her the courage to slip into a long sleeve top made from a soft material that shouldn't be allowed for a spy.      
  
Her wings warmed her back where they rested as she reached back and buttoned up the top. She paused only slightly, realizing that the top fit too well not to have been made for her wing measurements. It really shouldn't surprise her with the mans hacking abilities.

* * *

  
Tony was mourning the empty cup of life-giving drink at the breakfast table after a fifty-nine-hour work binge. Brucie bear, bless him was amazing and fixing him breakfast on the promise that after it he would go to bed.  
  
He didn't bother to look up till another cup was placed in front of him, this one smelling of heavenly coffee.  
  
Natasha looked at him for a moment before plucking the cup from his hands and turning away. His vision was filled with grey feathers that fell into burgundy. Like the grey wings had been dipped in paint.  
  
Her wings were small and it spoke to him, it told him of how she had grown up in the red room like a doll only to find a way to be more.  
  
He took a sip of coffee and gave a small nod of thanks when she turned back to him.   
  



	6. An old dog can learn a new trick.

Steve looked around the empty tower after just coming back from his run. It’s the first time since his arrival that he’s found it entirely empty. Tony had taken Bruce with him on a trip and Natasha and Clint were out on a mission.  
  
It somehow made the tower feel even bigger than it normally did. He already found the tower imposing, enormous and uncomfortable, though he did appreciate the large bed that he could actually fit in. Still, it was not only all the space but the allowance for wings. Steve knew he was old fashioned – he never heard the end of it from Tony. But to him, it was just unheard of to show one’s wings to anyone outside of family and the person you planned to marry. It just felt… indecent.  
  
His own wings had been too heavy for him outside of laying down until he got the serum. He was still mildly embarrassed by them, though there was no real reason to be, not anymore. Nevertheless, he was not about to go flaunting them all over creation.  
  
Bruce, Clint and even Natasha had all displayed their wings at one time or another inside the tower. Then there was Tony, who seemed to have no sense of decency about it at all. He had his wings out all the time. It seemed the only time he didn't have them out was when he flew in the Iron Man suit. Tony had modified the tower just to accommodate for the wings. The seats moved, hallways were extra wide and all the beds were round and large enough to fit his wings if he wanted them out.  
  
It was certainly convenient, but to Steve, it just seemed… perverse, somehow. He had been brought up in a time when wings were considered something to be almost ashamed of. Granted, times were different now, but to just blatantly design an entire building to accommodate for something that you were supposed to keep hidden… it just didn’t sit well with him. His wings inside him gave a twitch, something he was used to. It was a tell that they needed to be out for a while, that they had been in for too long. With a careful glance around, despite the fact that he already knew this floor was empty, he carefully pulled off his top, cautiously letting his wings free.  
  
Royal blue feathers entered his sight and he could picture the rest: the deep blue giving way to a mixture of navy blues and dark purples that were broken up with sleek feathers of black. His wings always seemed extravagantly large to him, yet if he took his current size into account, they were only a little larger than average.  
  
Giving them a shake, Steve watched as a few feathers flew… a few too many, he thought, letting out a sigh. He must be moulting. Moulting was always problematic, as it left a mess of feathers to pick up and dust of sheath. Before he could move to pick them up, a little bot zoomed-in, collecting all the feathers in a matter of seconds before wheeling off.  
  
Steve blinked before filing this in his mind for later, as he did with most of Tony’s bizarre innovations. It was as he entered his bedroom after breakfast that he got his next surprise. On his bed rested a small pile of feathers, all of them perfect and dust-free. Something about this made relief swells up in him. It was good to know that his feathers weren't being sold off somewhere. All he needed to hear about on the evening news was the black market price on Captain America’s feathers. Glancing at the bathroom, he found himself smiling despite his reservations. Whether it was appropriate or not, for once he was going to relax and make use of the extremely large bath and shower.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you would like to see our little genius hide next in the comments below.


End file.
